


hello stranger

by glitter_ghostie



Series: finnpoe week 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Finn, M/M, Missing Scene, Stormpilotweek, aka fight me kathleen kennedy, stormpilotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: Now, don’t get Finn wrong, training to be a Jedi with Master Skywalker is great – amazing, truly – but doing that while maintaining a long,longdistance relationship with his boyfriend, who gets called on dangerous missions more and more frequently, who Finn can only comm around once a month when their planets signals aren’t blocked by passing debris or ships passing through trade routes, really sucks.Finn and Poe, reunited.





	hello stranger

**Author's Note:**

> finn is bi and a jedi, lucasfilm can turn their location on bc i just wanna talk :)

Finn bounces his knee. He gets up and paces for a bit, sits back down, bounces his knee again. He bites his lip. 

Rey groans.

“If you’re going to do this the whole way back, I’ll throw you out of the airlock.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Finn forces his knee to stop jiggling, “I’m just…” he trails off, trying to think of the right word. Excited? Nervous?

“I know,” Rey says, and she gives him a knowing smile. “Me too.”

Now, don’t get Finn wrong, training to be a Jedi with Master Skywalker is great – amazing, truly – but doing that while maintaining a long, _long_ distance relationship with his boyfriend, who gets called on dangerous missions more and more frequently, who Finn can only comm around once a month when their planets signals aren’t blocked by passing debris or ships passing through trade routes, really sucks.

“You’re bouncing your knee again.”

“Sorry.”

“Not much further, now.”

“Thank the stars,” Finn sighs. “I’ve missed him – he wasn’t able to comm this month; some unfortunately timed week long undercover mission.”

“It’ll just make the reunion even sweeter,” Rey says, and then she makes kissy noises at Finn, and he takes his headset off, making a throwing motion at her with it. Rey laughs at him before going back to swerving around space junk.

“I almost can’t believe we’re coming back.”

Rey snorts, “took Master Skywalker long enough to decide we were ready.”

“If he made us stack pebbles one more time…”

They both descend into giggles at that, though their voices are hushed, as if Master Skywalker could hear them from his room on the other end of the Falcon, where he was currently sleeping.

“Finn?”

“Mm?”

“Do _you_ think we’re ready?”

“If Master Skywalker thinks we are,” Finn gives her his best attempt at a reassuring smile, “then I’ll trust his judgement.”

“Ok.”

“I’m still scared shitless, though.”

Rey lets out a breath, almost a laugh, and says “yeah, me too.”

“We’ll be ready for them,” Finn says.

Rey nods, but doesn’t say anything more about the topic. Instead, she says “grab your things, loverboy, we’re landing in a couple minutes.”

She manages a real laugh when Finn bolts out of his seat and out of the cockpit.

 

The Resistance’s new base is, simply put, stunning. Finn was only there for a few short weeks before he was whisked off for training, and so all he can remember as they approach is the sight of three, full moons crawling across the sky as Poe had kissed him goodbye.

His relationship with Poe didn’t begin until a week before he left, and they’d spent the days leading up to Finn’s departure tentatively exploring this new _thing_ between them. Neither had much experience, but that week was fun, sweet, and Finn’s heart skips a beat knowing he’ll soon get to see Poe in person again.

As they approach the atmosphere, Finn’s suddenly struck again by the planet’s beauty – bright blue seas and tall, dark forests, and the tall mountains their new base is hidden in.

“Look at the _trees_ , Finn.”

“It’s quite something,” he agrees, and then the Falcon enters the planet’s atmosphere, and Rey gets them ready to land.

“Your leg – “

“Sorry, Rey.”

“It’s ok, I’m just messing with you.”

Finn rolls his eyes good naturedly, and Rey doesn’t comment when he starts picking at the armrest in his anticipation.

“Ready?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Approaching the hangar.”

Finn sits tight as Rey lands the ship. Time slows to a crawl as Rey finds their spot in the new hangar, which is surrounded by thick trees. 

Chewie growls something from inside the ship, and he appears a moment later, bags in furry hand and Master Skywalker by his side.

“Welcome back,” Rey says, and Luke nods.

“Thank you, although I worry my sister won’t be quite so civil.”

Finn can’t help but snort, remembering General Organa’s steely command over the Resistance.

Then, Rey presses a button, and the ramp descends with a hiss of smoke.

Three Jedi, a Wookie and R2-D2, understandably, draw quite a crowd. Resistance members of every shape, size and species have come to watch the return of Luke Skywalker with his two padawans. It doesn’t take Finn long to spot Poe, though – he’s right at the front of the crowd, and he stands out like a beacon, even when he’s not dressed in his bright flight suit.

And, oh stars, holos can never quite match the real thing – Poe’s smile makes Finn’s heart flutter, and he beams back at him, already rushing down the ramp. He’s running by the time he reaches Poe, dropping his bag to fling himself into the other man’s embrace, who hugs him back with equal enthusiasm. Finn buries his face into the crook of Poe’s neck, breathing him in as his hands travel up and down his back, carding in his hair and rubbing his shoulders and back.

They say nothing for a long time – later, Rey will joke it’s the longest she’s ever seen either of them go without talking – instead just enjoying each other’s embrace for the first time in months. Poe takes Finn’s face in his hands, kisses his forehead, nose, cheeks, and then lips, soft and light; he tips their foreheads together, and Finn happily stares into Poe’s eyes, feeling the warmth radiate off of him.

“I missed you,” Poe finally whispers, and Finn grips Poe’s shoulders.

“I missed you too.”

There was a warbled beep by their feet, and Finn looks down to find beebeeate, chirping happily and rolling around them.

“And I missed you, too, buddy,” Finn says, and the droid gives a happy trill, bumping against his calf.

Finn feels a kiss on his cheek, and he turns to find Poe grinning at him as he takes Finn’s bag.

“You must be tired, it’s a long journey.”

“Mm, it was. Thank you for taking that,” he points to the bag.

“It’s no problem – we can talk more in our room,” and he winks at Finn. Finn realises ‘talking’ isn’t what Poe has in mind.

“Y’know, I’m not _that_ tired, after all.”

Poe laughs, shaking his head, and wraps his free arm around Finn.

“Welcome home, Finn.”


End file.
